Paris 5
by RoyaisAwesome
Summary: Party. Amu. Persistent drunk Ikuto. Paris. Quintuplets. FATE. T borderline M for references.
Royai: もしもし！ I've been thinking about this story so much I just had to write it!

Ikuto: Lemon?

Amu: Oh please no…

Royai: Nope! Just a longer-than-my-normal one shot!

Ikuto: Dang it

Amu: Thank god! RoyaisAwesome doesn't Shugo Chara!

Royai: Yeah, or else you guys would have like, 20 kids…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yoru! Ran! Get down from there!" 26-year old Hinamori Amu called after her two of five kids. Yes, FIVE. You see Dia, Ran, Miki, Yoru, and Su are quintuplets; they were born at the same time, one after the other. They all look and act exactly the same as the Shugo charas they were named after. Except that Dia's hair is purple and her eyes are honey yellow, Su's hair is purple and her eyes are blue, and Yoru is and exact replica of Ikuto is wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans, and Ran is an exact replica a Amu. If you don't know who the father is I just said in the last sentence so re-read if you didn't catch it.

Here's the current situation; Amu is carrying Su on her back with her left hand and holding Miki's hand with her right with Dia following closely behind. Right now Amu and her kids are in Paris. Why you may ask; for a little vacation. Not for Amu of course seeing as how two of her kids decided to CLIMB THE FRIGGIN' EIFFEL TOWER! Ran being active and Yoru being like his father, decided it'd be a fun thing to do. You may be wondering, where the heck is Ikuto? He's their dad right? Well that's where things get complicated; you see Ikuto doesn't know he's their dad. Lemme tell you why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Flashback:_

 _It was Amu's 20_ _th_ _birthday, and she was having a party. Ikuto decided to stop looking for his dad to go celebrate with her. There was alcohol, he got drunk, but Amu didn't. They had sex. Amu had to leave early in the morning. Ikuto didn't remember what happened._

 _End flashback:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The reason Amu chose Paris to vacation was because she thought Ikuto would be in Europe or somewhere looking for his dad since he already checked Paris. Amu wanted to avoid Ikuto because 1. He didn't know her kids were his kids as well. And 2. IF he knew they were his kids Amu was positive he'd drop everything to help her take care of them.

Of course, fate is tricky. Ikuto now only happened to be in Paris, he just happened to be on the top of the Eiffel Tower, which is where Ran and Yoru were headed to at the exact moment. Funny how things work out…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikuto stared at the city in front of him and breathed in the French air. He looked down at the people below him, but he wasn't expecting two children climbing up towards him, one with distinct pink hair, the other with blue. The two said children climbed over the railing and landed on the third floor. The pink haired one giggled, and both of them started towards the center of the tower, that was until someone stopped them.

"Oi. What do you two think your doing?" Ikuto questioned the two familiar looking children. The two turned around, now Ikuto was usually good at hiding his emotions, but not even he could stop the shock from showing on his face. There in front of him stood a replica of what looked like him, and what looked like a replica of Amu.

"We're climbing the tower!" The mini Amu responded first.

"Why?" Ikuto asked.

"Cause it's fun. And it's funny to watch our mom freak out." The mini him answered that time.

"What're your names?" Ikuto had to ask, curiosity killed the cat.

"I'm Ran, this is my brother Yoru! I'm the older one!" Ran replied.

"By 120 seconds." Yoru added.

Ikuto once again was rendered speechless. They looked too much like him and Amu, not to mention their names are the exact same as their Shugo charas. He shook himself out of his trance.

"What's your last name?" If they answered what he was thinking then there'd be no mistaking it.

"Our last name? It's-" Ran was cut short by a shout.

"Ran! Yoru!" Amu came running up to them, carrying Su, Miki and Dia not far behind. Not yet aware of Ikuto's presence. "Are you two crazy? You could have gotten hurt! Not to mention you scared me half to death!"

"See mister! This is was Yoru was saying. Mommy's funny when she freaks out." Ran giggled.

"Ran who are you-" Amu cut herself short, there; standing in front of her was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. "Ik-Ikuto?"

"Amu…" They started into each other's eyes until a small rumbling sound.

"I'm hungry." Yoru stated.

"How bout I treat you to lunch Amu? I see we have a lot to catch up on." Ikuto offered. He saw Amu tense, hesitate, but in the end, she complied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikuto and Amu were sitting on a park bench eating their lunch while the kids played around. Amu kept fidgeting constantly due to nervousness. Ikuto decided to speak up.

"How old are Yoru and Ran?"

"Five."

"And Dia?" Ikuto had learned the names of all five.

"Five."

"And Miki…?" Ikuto asked more hesitantly.

"Five." Amu's voice got smaller.

"Su…?"

"Five." Even smaller.

"So they were all born at the same time?" Ikuto asked, quite surprised. Amu only nodded. Ikuto did the math in his head, if they're five, she must have had them when she was about 20 or 21, which means she got pregnant at 20… "Wasn't expecting you to have kids that early."

"I wouldn't have had them if you didn't get me pregnant." Amu mumbled thinking Ikuto couldn't hear her. But Ikuto, having cat ears heard, and started at her in shock, once again unable to hide it. Amu looked back at him and saw his expression and realized he heard her. Once she realized it, her face turned beat red and she turned in the other direction.

"They're my kids?" Ikuto asked. He figured as much, but having Amu saying it made it shocking all over again. Amu simply nodded. "Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have come strait to me to help me out."

"No I-"

"Yes you would Ikuto!" Amu snapped her head back to look at him. "You're the type of person who would come right back to me to help me out."

"What's so bad about that?"

"You would have stopped looking for your father! I couldn't do that to you!" Amu stood up and she, Ikuto, and the kids started walking back to the hotel Amu was staying in. "That's why I decided to come to Paris. To avoid you so you wouldn't stop looking for your father." They had reached Amu's room and had stepped inside. Ikuto started to laugh.

"Amu, I found my dad two weeks ago. I sent you a text!"

"My phone is temporarily disabled."

"Well the text said I found my dad and I was going back to Paris to visit a friend, and then I'd come strait to Japan to see you!"

"…"

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did you get pregnant?" Amu's face lit up like Christmas lights on a Christmas tree.

"You know how you perverted cat!" Ikuto started laughing again.

"Not how, HOW. I don't remember doing anything as wonderful as that with you. I'm sure I would." Amu's face got even redder if it could.

"You're very persistent when you're drunk…"

"I see. Amu, I know I don't have a ring but, since I've found my dad and you've given birth to my offspring's, would you marry me?" Ikuto stared at Amu waiting for her response.

"I don't see why not…" Ikuto's face broke out into a huge grin as her ran over to Amu and hugged her.

"Would you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"If we had more kids?" Amu blushed again thinking about having to go through the process of "making" kids with Ikuto. "I mean I can't just go the rest of my life not knowing how it felt to have sex with you. Besides I think you'd look delicious when pregnant. And this time, I'll be there for you."

"Who said there was going to be a 'this time?'"

"Me." And with that Ikuto picked Amu up and carried her to the bed while kissing her passionately.

And let's just say they lived happily ever after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Royai: So?

Ikuto: Could you have at least included the sex scene?

Amu: Thank goodness she didn't.

Royai: Oh yeah, I've got another idea for a fic but whether I write it or not depends on my laziness. So keep a look out for it!

Ikuto: R&R for more lemons!

Amu: What? No! Just R&R!


End file.
